


Sophia

by geezers



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, EPL, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geezers/pseuds/geezers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from footballkink2</p><p>David Luiz and Oscar adopt a daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophia

When David first set eyes on Sophia, his whole world stopped, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes became ever so slightly glassy. He was aware of how cliché he was acting, but at that moment he couldn’t have cared less. He reached for Oscar’s hand, lightly tangling their fingers as the social worker introduced them to the little girl. Sophia eyed them suspiciously as they sat down on the sofa next to the mat she was playing on. Her bright hazel eyes widened while she continued to stare at them, David in particular.   
  
Tentatively she moved towards him, her pigtails swishing as she teetered over to him, pulling herself onto the sofa, and she planted herself in David’s lap before standing on his thighs and softly pulling at his curls, of which a few were poking out from under his beanie. Once he caught onto her fascination with his hair, he removed his hat and her face lit up when the abundance of curls was revealed.   
  
“Bouncy!” she giggled as she occupied herself pulling at his curls and then letting them spring back.   
  
The next hour was spent with the two Brazilians playing with the little girl, the purpose of the meeting was to assess their compatibility, to see how well they got along and if they were a suitable match as parents and possible adoptive child. Both men were incredibly nervous, despite their youth, having a child was something that they both longed for. They’d been through various meetings, security checks, home visits – a care worker had even taken a visit down to Cobham to see them while they worked – the process had taken close to a year and a half. They were so close, to have it all fall apart would have been heart breaking.   
  
When they left the room, the social worker, Ava, proceeded to tell them that she would be in touch soon, letting them know the next step. That could either mean beginning the paperwork to foster and then hopefully adopt Sophia, or they could be back to waiting to find another child who needed a loving home – awaiting that call was going to be agony.  
  
On the drive home, David pulled over the car unexpectedly, causing Oscar to frown in confusion.  
  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, putting his hand over his boyfriend’s on the steering wheel, rubbing his knuckles.  
  
There was a few seconds of silence before David turned to him, his eyes once more glassy with tears. “She’s perfect.” He said quietly, wiping away the tears and looking down at his lap. “She’s  _perfect_ ,” he repeated. “We’ve only met her once, just for an hour, but I think might have already fallen in love with her.” He said, not bringing his gaze back up to meet Oscar’s.  
  
The younger man leaned over, unclipping both of their seatbelts and cupped David’s neck, pulling him into a hug. “I know, I know. She was great.” Oscar said, unsure of what else he could say to console his partner. Although he was simultaneously excited and terrified at the prospect of having a child, David acted like he was made for fatherhood.   
  
“I can see the three of us doing everything together and it just fits. Sitting together watching a film, tucking her into bed at night, taking her to nursery, walking by the Thames, teaching her how to play football in the park.” David mumbled into his neck.  
  
Oscar played with the small curls at the nape of David’s neck, knowing it was one of the easiest ways to soothe his boyfriend. David was obviously in no state to drive, so they switched seats and carried on their journey home.

 

 

The day the call came, Oscar was at home alone. David had gone out to pick up some food from their favourite Thai restaurant that sadly didn’t do delivery. When he picked up the phone, he had absolutely no idea how much his life was about to change forever.  
  
“Mr Emboaba?” the voice sounded over the line, and Oscar immediately recognised it as Ava.  
  
His throat dried up, and with a cough he answered, “Yes, it’s me.”  
  
“I was just calling to talk about Sophia,” she said, neither her tone nor her intonation giving him any indication as to whether this was a positive or negative call.  
  
“Go on,” he prompted, afraid to say anything else.  
  
Over the next few minutes he listened to the social worker explain everything that was going to happen, and the decision that they’d come to over the adoption. When he put the phone back in the cradle, he fell to the sofa in a daze. He stared out of the window to the view of the London skyline silently, his breathing was quick and shallow and his eyes unfocused, the tall buildings blurring into a grey stripe in his vision.  
  
It could have been mere seconds or hours later, but somewhere in the back of his mind he heard the door open and David cheerily babbling on about something or other. When David noticed that his boyfriend was sat on the sofa with tears streaming from his eyes and an absent look on his face, the older man immediately feared the worst.  
  
David dropped the food to the floor without giving it a second thought. “Oscar, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Stroking the younger man’s face trying to will him back to the real world.  
  
Oscar hadn’t even realised that there were tears coming from his eyes, but even when he did notice, he couldn’t stop them. “She’s going to be ours.” Oscar said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. “ _We’re getting a daughter._ ”  
  
David’s breath caught in his throat and tears immediately sprang to his eyes too. “We’re going to be parents?” he asked, not completely believing what he’d just heard.  
  
Oscar nodded, pulling David towards him, pressing their bodies together as they fell into a laying position on the sofa and he tangled his fingers in his boyfriend’s curly hair.  
  
They laid in each other’s embrace and comfortable silence for an unknown amount of time. When all that was left was uneven breathing and dried tear tracks on their cheeks, David sat up, a shy smile on his face. He genuinely couldn’t believe that they were getting a child. Earlier on in their relationship, he and Oscar had talked about surrogacy and using that route to add to their family, but David felt that there were already so many children in the world who needed a loving home and they were the perfect people to provide it.   
  
The older man also knew that Oscar was worried about the prospect of being a father. What David had never been able to verbalise was that he could tell that Oscar would grow into being a father, just like he grew to embrace and love the English culture – even though prior to his move he was terrified about learning a new language and living in a foreign land. And he’d taken to it like a duck to water, David just wished Oscar was able to see how easily he could adapt to any situation – Oscar rarely gave himself the credit he deserved.   
  
The sky outside had grown dark, and when he checked his watch, Oscar realised it was 1am, and they had training the next day.   
  
Once Oscar had coaxed David off the sofa, they came to a stop when they noticed the Thai food on the floor. With a laugh, David put it in the fridge, before they went to bed both excited about what the near future would bring. 

|  |   
---  
  
 

 

“Pai!” David heard through his sleep-clouded mind. He groaned, pushing his face deeper into the pillow. “Pai!” the voice shouted, more insistent, tugging at David’s sleeve, which rested on top of the blanket.   
  
“Yes Sophia?” David said, turning his head to the little girl who stood at the side of the bed. She rested her arms on the mattress and placed her chin atop them.   
  
Not being able to help it, a smile spread across David’s lips as he saw his daughter grinning at him. Not even the fact that it was barely past 7am on his day off could deter his happiness.  
  
“Pai, it’s your birthday!” She said, trying to climb onto the bed. Sophia managed to hike one leg up, but couldn’t pull herself up any further. With a chuckle, David took her by the armpits and rested her in between him and Oscar’s still sleeping form.  
  
He put his finger to his lips to tell Sophia to keep quiet. “We don’t want to wake Papai, now do we?” he said in a whisper.  
  
She shook her head, causing her loosely curly hair to fly in all directions. Although mere seconds later, she’d pushed herself up and was jumping up and down, shouting at the top of her lungs. “Papai, it’s Pai’s birthday! You’re not allowed to sleep! Wakey wakey!”  
  
Oscar never had been a morning person, but since they’d had Sophia he’d grown accustomed to waking up almost at the crack of dawn every single day. As she turned around, Oscar grabbed her and took her by surprise. Tickling under arms, causing Sophia to explode into a fit of shrieks and giggles. “Papai!” she giggled, her little legs kicking out, hoping Oscar would show her mercy.   
  
“What do you need to say to get the Tickle Monster to stop?” Oscar prompted, moving on to tickle the soles of her feet.  
  
“I love you Papai! I love you!” she screeched the magic words and she collapsed into Oscar’s lap, her arms falling into a lazy hug around his middle. “I love you both,” she smiled, crawling over to David and planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. Sophia’s eyes opened so wide it was almost comical, as she slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
“Whoops!”   
  
David was confused, by she scrambled back over into Oscar’s lap and stage-whispered into his ear (although she thought she was being totally covert). “Papai, I forgot we were going to make pancakes and I wasn’t supposed to wake Pai up!”  
  
Oscar brought his hand up to Sophia’s ear, cupping it and he whispered just as loudly so David could hear. “I think Pai looks tired, he might fall asleep in a minute and we can run and make them and then bring them for him.”  
  
Sophia looked over hopefully and right on cue David yawned and settled back down under the blankets. “Does anyone mind if I go back to sleep?” he yawned again; hamming it up so Sophia would believe him.  
  
“That’s great Pai!” She kissed his forehead as he laid down and pulled the blankets up to his chin, before scurrying off the bed and pulling Oscar out of the room.

| 

David opened an eye and watched them walk away, just as they got to the door, Oscar swung Sophia up onto his hip and they left the room together plotting about whatever surprises they had planned for David.  
  
Checking his email, responding to the few eager birthday texts from cousins and friends, he kept himself occupied while he heard Oscar and Sophia in the kitchen. About 45 minutes later he heard Oscar shushing their daughter, so David placed his phone on the nightstand and closed his eyes.  
  
“Happy birthday to you,” the pair sang quietly as they approached the bed. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Pai, happy birthday to you!” With a grin Oscar placed a tray down on David’s lap, which had pancakes on it. On the top pancake there was a heart made out of halved strawberries. All three of them sat on the bed and David declared that he wouldn’t be able to eat all of the pancakes on his own. So they ate breakfast together, and then got ready. Luckily it was a Saturday so Sophia didn’t have to go to nursery.  
  
David had opted to see a film, he wasn’t bothered which, so they settled on the newest Pixar film that Sophia had been begging them to see.  
  
As they stood in line for popcorn, David felt a tap on his shoulder. A girl of maybe 16 or 17 stood clutching her iPhone, the case of which David noted bore the Chelsea crest.  
  
“Sorry to bother you all, could I have a picture with you guys please?” her voice timid as she smiled shyly at the family. “If I’m interrupting, don’t worry about it!” she said, moving to walk away from them when David put his hand on her upper arm, stopping her.  
  
“You’re not bothering us.” David put his arm around her shoulder, while Oscar positioned himself on the other side and they were about to take the picture when Sophia cried that she wanted to be in the picture too.  
  
David picked her up and rested his daughter on his hip while the girl’s friend took the snap.  
  
“You’re pretty!” Sophia said, resting her hand on the girl’s cheek. Sophia liked to compliment people and was very tactile, although the men had both tried to stop her she often went around showering strangers with compliments.  
  
“Thank you,” the girl blushed, tucking her red hair behind her ears. “You’re gorgeous too!” she patted Sophia in the head before thanking the footballers profusely. “You have a beautiful family.” She smiled gratefully and skipped off (literally) with her friend.  
  
Oscar hadn’t seemed to hear the fan’s last remark, but as David looked down at his straightening Sophia’s dress before placing a kiss on her forehead, he couldn’t help but agree.  
  
---


End file.
